


Floscar Oneshot Compilation

by IWSTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: A place to put any oneshots I write of Florus/Oscar. Thank you if you read! (:Florus belongs to me, Oscar belongs to my boyfriend, Tooooty on deviantart.





	Floscar Oneshot Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking! these oneshots are mostly written for me and my bf, but i decided to share them here (:  
note to avoid confusion: whenever florus says oscars name its in italics bc he says it in a distinct, tender tone
> 
> in case you want to see a visual of them:  
florus toyhouse https://toyhou.se/3065271.florus/gallery  
oscar ref http://fav.me/dd87828
> 
> enjoy ! (:
> 
> WARNING FOR CHAPTER 1:  
\- car accident, not described much

He didn’t expect it to snow  _ this _ bad, neither of them did.

“Florus should be home by now…” Oscar glanced at the clock. His husband was almost 30 minutes late.  _ Could be traffic from this storm, but...I can’t help but worry. _

Oscar pulled his phone out of his pocket, only to find he had not one but  _ three _ missed calls from Florus 42 minutes ago, all done consecutively. Guilt washed over him instantly.  _ How did I not hear my phone?  _ He didn’t sit around trying to figure it out, instead he called Florus.

_ Ring… Ring… _

He got his voicemail, but didn’t leave a message, only dialed again. As it rang, Oscar reassured himself that Florus might not have picked up because he was driving in bad traffic during this snowstorm.

However, no answer.

Third time’s a charm, he called again.

“Hello?”

“Florus! Sorry I missed your calls, I didn’t hear my phone go off…! Is everything alright?” Oscar added on with a nervous chuckle, “Traffic’s bad, I’m sure.”

“It’s fine, but…” Florus’ voice was a little shaken.

“Dear?” Oscar bit his lip slightly.

“To put it lightly, I got in a…” He paused and took a deep breath. “... _ small _ car accident of sorts—“

“ _ Florus! _ ” Oscar gasped, then spoke in a quick manner. “Are you okay? Where are you? I’ll be there as fast as I can, dear!”

“No, no, you don’t need to- I’m fine, rest a- rest assured!” The slight quiver in his voice and stutter was not quite assuring.

“But Florus…” Oscar gulped. “Are you hurt at all?”

“I don’t require any...medical attention, no.”

“That’s good, but again—“ Oscar repeated himself. “—Florus, are you hurt at all?”

Florus hesitated to speak at first, then quietly said, “...My head is aching, but not as bad as it was before. It’s very cold out, I’m shivering, and it doesn’t help that I have to keep my car off until the police say I can go. I’m…” His voice trailed off, but Oscar stayed quiet and listened, so he continued. “To be honest, I’m glad you didn’t pick up earlier. I was very…unsightly, to say the least.”

Oscar let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re not injured, but I hope everything will be okay, and that you make it home soon.” In a more lighthearted tone, he added, “It’s times like these where I wish I had my own car, haha.”  _ That way I could be there for him in person. _

“Sorry that I- Oh, the policeman is coming back over, I have to go! Love you, bye!” And then he hung up. His tone had become even more shaky then.

Oscar sighed, but he wasn’t hurt by the sudden end of their call, he understood his lover’s current feelings and situation.

About 20 minutes later after the snow had slacked up a bit, Oscar heard the front door unlock, so he quickly got up. Florus was standing in the doorway with his coat removed, shaking the snow off just outside. His coat didn’t have a hood since the snow was far lighter this morning, so his hair had some snow stuck to it as well. He was visibly shivering, though trying to contain it and failing.

Oscar rushed over. “No- Dear, don’t worry about that right now, just come inside!”

Florus’ voice shook, mostly from the cold air that was hitting him. “B-but I’ll g-get the floors d-d-dirty…”

He grabbed his freezing, gloveless hand to guide him inside. “A small mess like that is no big deal at all! But getting you warm  _ is _ a big deal right now.”

Oscar wrapped an arm around Florus to hold him close as they walked further into their house.

Florus thought,  _ He feels so warm… Much more than normal. _ He felt his face warm up just a little.

“Over here,” Oscar said, gesturing towards the lit fireplace. A big armchair had been pushed right in front of it, two thick, fluffy blankets neatly folded over the side.

“ _ Oscar… _ ” Florus stared at the setup for a moment, unmoving. He was touched that his husband already had something prepared for him, however… “Isn’t there only room for one?”

“Mm, I have to disagree.”

Wrapped up all nice and cozy in front of the fireplace, Florus sat in Oscar’s lap in the armchair, leaning the side of his head into his shoulder. Oscar was gently stroking his hair, half lovingly and half to get the last bit of the snow out. He pressed a kiss on the top of Florus’ head.

Florus closed his eyes and nuzzled up closer. “Thank you again, dear, and I’m sorry that I was so late getting home.”

“No need to apologize, honey! I’m just glad you’re safe.” Oscar gave a loving smile as he chuckled, then kissed his head again.

Florus’ voice became slightly shaky again as he began to say, “It was...a car accident that had...it led to…” He couldn’t bring himself to say anymore on the events from so many years ago, so he shifted the focus of his words. “...Our car is  _ mostly _ fine, it was the fault of someone in a truck. There were a few cars, it seems I was fortunate as...the ambulance…” He trailed off. As far as he knew, that couple would be okay, but still needed immediate medical attention.

“I know, dear. You don’t have to say it right now if it hurts.” Oscar paused before adding, “But know I’m here for you if you ever need to talk.”

“Thank you,  _ Oscar. _ ” A silence passed before Florus continued. “Do you mind if I sleep? I’m quite tired, but I wouldn’t want to confine you to this chair.”

Oscar wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. “Go ahead! Getting to hold you next to the warmth of the fireplace for a long time? How could I mind!” He smiled sweetly. “Get some rest, Florus.”

Florus nodded and thanked him again, then shifted around a bit until he was in a comfortable resting position. He closed his eyes, but opened them back up with a smile when he felt another kiss on the top of his head.

Florus pulled Oscar down a little as he leaned up to kiss his lips. They lingered together for a few tender moments before Florus wordlessly laid back to sleep.

After Oscar was sure he was asleep, he couldn’t help but stroke his hair again. He pulled him closer as gently as he could, careful to not stir him awake. Oscar could hardly move since Florus was a light sleeper, but he didn’t mind being trapped right now. In fact, he loved it, just as he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING!! lmk what u think ! (:


End file.
